Sequence of Events
by shinyuy
Summary: The Force works in mysterious ways. A strange series of events have lead one Pirate girl on a new journey to find her destiny. A set of shorts for my Star Wars RPG character introducing her and her small band of NPCs to the game.


Sequence of Events

By Lil Black Bird

Aka Shin Yuy

This is an intro of sorts for my jedi character in my buddy nick's SWRPG game. His storyline occurs in his own version of the SW universe so yes it's non cannon. Star Wars belongs to George, not me, I'm just messing with it.

* * *

The _Blind Faith _touched down on the platform outside of one of the larger ports on the hunk of rock known as Kessel. The former prison and mining planet was a way station these days for many things, including ships trying to get to where the new Jedi Praxium supposedly lay hidden within The Maw. The Captain's information had proven correct though, and well paid for, as he and his crew began to off load the cargo he had dragged across the Galaxy onto a smaller, shorter range vessel. Captain Nadic ran a gloved hand along his chin and down his whispy white goatee as he watched the transfer happen. A few deck hands were assisting in the move while one stood among the chaos with a manifest in hand. Nadic's first mate, Lumi, a Twilik he had bought some years ago and was happy every day since, approached the crew.

"Everything is in order, yes?" She asked, pointing to the manifest. The crewmen looked up and nodded, checking off the last item.

"Everything is all set. Thank you for dragging this stuff out here so far."

"It's our job. Though we do have one thing to add to your shipment." Lumi smiled broadly, jerking her thumb over her shoulder towards the cargo doors of her ship. "I hope you have room."

The crewman looked over to where she was pointing, and noticed two people standing near each other. One was small, a young woman by the looks of her. Dressed in typical spacer gear, a blaster at her hip and a large vibro knife at her back she was twiddling with a strand of long rust brown hair around a gloved finger. The man standing before her, who was easily over two meters tall, was holding a duffle out to her. He was reminded of the many farewells he had seen over the years and felt bad for the kids.

"Another one for the Maw?" he asked, receiving a nod from Lumi. "Well I guess we can fit her."

--

Cliff was beside himself with worry. The tall weapons specialist held out his partner's bag, loaded with everything she would need for her new life. Green eyes observed her, younger than he by a few years, and worried about her future. He hadn't wanted her to go, and the last three years had been hard on all of them. However, the Boss Lady was right; she needed to get a handle of this Force mumbo jumbo before someone ended up dead on the wrong side. He'd seen it for himself what she could do and doubted he'd have the heart to stop her.

"Mind you keep in contact only when you need to. And don't get yourself killed or nothin'. And remember to tie back all that hair of yours… never made sense to let it get so damn long. And…" He was fussing, they both knew it, and she thought it was cute how the generally quiet man babbled. She was small compared to his bulk, lithe like a dancer but built strongly nonetheless. Where he was bulk, she was supple, his strength tampered by her agile moves. They were partners, one watching out for the other. This, however, was a path he could not walk with her on.

"Cliff… I'll be ok. You like my hair this long, and you know HE is always watching my back. Just keep him and everyone at home out of trouble." She smiled at him, reaching up and pushing some of his shaggy brown hair behind his ear, a finger trailing down his scruffy square jaw. Her voice had a Rim accent, Huttese most likely. He did not like it, wanted her to say goodbye with the old accent he was used to. Nevertheless, to her this was a job, and you don't leave out details on jobs. "I'll miss you."

"I know…" He reached into one of the pockets of his unusual coat and pulled out a box and data disk. "Mind you give this to the guy in charge… and the box is for you." She took it, their hands brushing and he blushed slightly. "I know you ain't much for pretty things but…"

Nimble hands opened the box after putting the disk in her breast pocket. Inside were two things, one was a large gold colored crystal, and the other was a necklace made of sandglass, obsidian, and one sparkling blue gemstone; her favorite color. Her smile widened and she put on the hand made jewelry, tucking it safely beneath the collar of her shirt.

"I won't take it off." She whispered, golden eyes filled with an un-named emotion. "What's the crystal for?"

"When you are ready… you'll know." It was the only thing he could think to give her that was practical, that would guard her when he wasn't there.

The two stood there for a few minutes more, words unsaid dancing between them before she took her bag and turned towards the jump ship. "Take care."

"You too." He said before turning and stomping back into the _Faith_.

They never said goodbye… because that would only remind them they might never see each other again.

* * *

Three years earlier

* * *

"Begin Recording."

"Jedi Master Skywalker. I don't know if you remember me, but I remember you. I have placed into your care one of the most precious things to me and I prey you help keep it safe. You will know she is not who she seems to be, but it is for our own safety she has come to you a false person. The rules of the world we live in prohibit a direct link back to where we come from. It would upset the balance. I can't tell you any more than that. I do have one request though. Despite all my digging and searching I can't find the one person who may be very important to her life…it might be because he is hiding or some other important task has been given to him but you have to make sure Kyle Katarn knows of Jazira's existence. As her father, he deserves to know. Help her keep away from the darkness that she might go towards. I don't want her to fear it as much as Kyle did. Know I am alive and well, as happy as I can be and doing what I can from where I am. Let him know that he has a Son too, and to ask Jazira about him. If he wants to see us, and has to see us… he knows right were he can find us. If anyone can come back and leave again from the Outside… it's a Katarn. May the Force be with you and my daughter.

Yours truly, Jan Ors.

PS tell Kyle I still love him."

"End Recording"

--

"Ok so here is the break down." Morgan Ors sat in his hover chair in his booth of Skidds, a dinner in the middle of Cathedral District. Across from him was his twin sister, Jazira, who was looking over the data slates in front of her. "You are going to be from Sulan, didn't grow up there just born there, but grew up on ships for a while before being shipped off to Tatooine with your relatives. You were a moisture farmer for a time before learning to pilot and working for the Gentry Shipping Company. They are your current employers." She nodded as he spoke excitedly between bites of a sugar sopped waffle. "This is your ID, your piloting license and back up registration. Here's the codes to your ship, the station you are from, names and info about the people you know. This data slate has all the stuff you'll need to know about moisture farming." He slid it across the table and she added it to the pile of reading she had before she left. "Cliff is going too; he's spending time working for his uncle who owns the company. He'll help you out as you adjust to your role. You'll have to brush up on your Huttese and swoop skills and spend a few days learning Begger's Canyon. Not that I think you will mind at all but…"

"I don't like it." She interjected, frowning and pushing all the information away. Her shoulders slumped and she looked back at him, gold eyes on gold eyes, both communicating in their own silent way. "Not one bit."

"It's the rules… you know it. This is as close as anyone of us has gotten to the Law or any form of it… hell this is dangerously close by all accounts." He paused to take a long drag off of his milk shake. It was all comfort food, laid out before them, and it may be the last time they shared the 'family booth'.

"The Hand found out didn't they?" she smirked amused for a tiny moment.

Morgan flushed some at his sister's accusations and took another bite. She just shrugged, taking silence as assent.

"They ran through the numbers and agree that this will work. They haven't stepped in." he shrugged and took another bite. He noted her 'death burger', which probably would make a Wookie think twice before eating it, was untouched.

"Good, last thing I need is a Shadow behind me." She leaned back, folding her arms over her chest.

"One last detail. In your bag I've put one of my super uplink packages, just for you. Any time you need me or the Network you can patch into it. It will only work for someone with our DNA, so just us and Mom can make it function. Also make sure to update your log so I can help keep tabs. This is the grandest adventure of your yet and I don't wanna miss it."

"You just want updated pictures of hot Jedi…" she reached out a finger, the last piece of his waffle floating into her mouth.

"Hey a boy can dream."

* * *

Two months ago

* * *

The cantina scene had ended badly, the clients had been stuffed in some locker somewhere and pirates had tried to take their place to take the cargo. Cliff was standing in the hanger, blasters in both hands and coat open. Anyone who knew the Halberd knew he had more weapons than a whole squad of Storm troopers in that armored coat. Behind him, the crew of the Blind Faith rushed to get things loaded up again and get off world as fast as they could. If they could jump out, get to Dantooine and offload they had a chance of not loosing another job to pirates. As the blast doors were finally hacked open on the other end of the hanger, their chances of escape shrank. Waiting no time Cliff opened fire, scattering the incoming pirates into the cover around the bay. Thirteen pirates to six crew members, two of which were no good in combat, weren't good odds. As Cliff dove for cover, he heard familiar boot falls running behind him.

"Jazz! Cover!" He shouted, watching the slight form of his partner dive behind an opposing cargo crate. She had her hair pulled back in a hasty tail, its loose ends trailing along her shoulder. She leaned around her cover for an instant, to open fire and keep the pirates pinned down as well. Both knew what to do, had been here dozens of times already, but this wasn't looking good.

A cry from behind them pulled their attention away for a moment. One of the pirates had gotten to the loader droid, and using it as cover as it monotonously labored in reloading the ship, shot one of their crew. Cliff's shot was straight and true but they had been flanked. Even as the one pirate fell, two more were working their way up to the ship and more were making their way forward towards Jazz's position. "Too many!"

"We can handle it!" Jazz shouted, suddenly leaping from her hiding spot and into the air, towards the pirated heading her way. Cliff's blood rand cold as he watched her collide with the pirates, knifing both of them with her vibro-blade. Not fatally but neither of them would be getting back up any time soon. She dove headlong in to the next space of cover, blaster bolts sizzling the air around her.

"Koochoowoman watch it!" Cliff shouted, opening fire between both the flanking pirates and the ones shooting at Jazz. Both of their comms chirped, instructions to come back in and ready for blast off told and Cliff stood, turning to open fire and cover their escape.

The bolt hit him right in the thigh, downing the heavy man like a dropped sack of sand. The second caught his chest as he dropped, making him loose his weapon. He went down with a grunt and a loud clang.

Jazz saw him fall, felt the world around her slow as he tried to get up and was unable to. She wasn't in control of her movements any more, the haze had settled, the whispers of the Force dictating her movements now. She stood slowly, blaster bolts moving slow enough for her to pass by, and made her way to Cliff. Bending down she grabbed his good arm, away from the smoking hole in his left side, and began to drag him towards the ship. She sensed the larger artillery moving in, someone with a large shoulder cannon dropping a bead on the two of them. Two pirates were hiding behind the now stopped droid, lining up a shot. Her right hand reached out, mind wrapping invisible fingers around the droid, lifting it off the ground, if only a few centimeters. The calculations of force and velocity ran through her head and her hand moved, closed in a fist around the droid and flung it like a toy towards the door. The massive droid went sailing over the docking bay and into the pirates and the door. The haze began to fade as she dragged Cliff into the cargo bay as the doors closed. She was drenched in sweat, her whole body shaking, and hair sticking to her face. When the doors shut and the ship lifted off, she collapsed into darkness, the sound of Cliff's voice calling to her growing faint.

/I did it again/ she thought before she thought of nothing at all.

Light years away, sitting at his desk, working on one of his latest inventions, Morgan Ors shuddered, looking up in the direction of the stars.

"She did it again." He muttered, shaking his head and going back to his work. Brushing his shaggy hair out of his eyes, he sighed. "They'll notice this time."

* * *

End

Koochoo- idiot, Huttese


End file.
